When Love and Family is found
by NCISTIVALOVER13
Summary: Zivas family arrives, and tony and Ziva finally shows there feelings for each other. Heys Dudes and Dudettes a random story that came in my head like literally... i turn my laptop as wrote it down, soo hope you enjoy it.


The team looked at Ziva confused as she came in holding packages in a wide box. They were all wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Tony looked at the box he was sure he was missing something. He saw nothing different about her appearance. She was as beautiful as always. The reason he smiles every morning, she smiled at him as she put the box under her desk. No one had bothered to ask what they were. Just seemed too out of place to ask.

"You alright Ziva? Asked Gibbs gruffly.

"Fine Gibbs, and you?" she asked sweetly

He couldn't help but smile at the reasonable response she gave him "I'm Good, going for coffee." He replied matter of flatly.

"Run out already? It's not even eight" she laughed

He smirked "Keeps my engine running." He smiled walking past kissing her forehead.

Director Vance has called Gibbs in this morning. It seems Ziva's family was paying a visit. He has nothing by it. Just didn't want her hurt. After what Eli did to her after Somalia he was surprised she wanted to see him again. Her father has got remarried 2 months before she had been captured. She has more of a family now. Step sister and 2 brothers.

GIBBS FLASHBACK

"Gibbs"

"Director Vance" replied Gibbs to his all too short comment.

"Eli is coming in for business. Papers" commented Vance

"I'm telling you now Leon. If he wants Ziva he ain't getting her!" he said raising his voice.

"Is that right agent Gibbs?" he asked smirking holding his toothpick.

"You heard me correct."

"Good then we are on the same page. I wasn't intending to lose one of my good agents Gibbs. He wants to see her that all." Stated Vance

"He doesn't deserve to" he spat feeling his blood boil.

"You are right but I can't stop him. But I can assure you he won't talk Ziva. She has a family now she wants to see them…well her new siblings at least she wasn't bothered about Eli. As she now calls him." He smirked

"Lost the right to be called ABA then did he?" laughed Gibbs feeling some sort of proudness over her coldness to him.

END OF FLASHBACK

BULLPEN HOUR LATER.

The elevator dinged and Ziva jumped in her chair. Tony looked concern at her noticing who step out of the metal doors. ELI. Tony felt suddenly protective ready to step in when needed. Ziva stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet. Putting something away, 2 kids came running up to her.

"ZIIV-AAHH!" shouted a little girl followed by a deep boyish squeal. Before Ziva knew it she turning at was pushed to the floor being hugged by her siblings.

"ZIVA!" shouted the little girl in delight.

"Shaldom Laura." Replied Ziva

"Hey Ziv!" smiled a Boy looking kind of down.

"Hi Dmitri" staring at the plum boy. He walked up to her giving her a hug.

"DEMITRI!" shouted a long blonde Israeli woman. Her new step mother. The creature her father had married. "COME WITH ME I CANT HAVE YOU MESSING AROUND HERE STAND WITH YOUR FATHER" she exclaimed sounding like nails on a chalk board, she has power, she was sure that's why her father like her, it had to be she wasn't anything like Ima. "LUARA stay with ermm what's you name again?" she asked looking dumb founded.

Ziva held back the snapping comment "Ziva" she replied gritting her teeth.

"Oh right. Well be a darling and look after her." She stalked off dragging Dmitri with her.

Ziva was at her desk when Laura climbed onto her lap hugging her close. Ziva kissed the top of her head. Laura smiled kissing Ziva's cheek. They both laughed when Laura's tiny tummy rumbled.

"Here" Ziva handed her a five pound note "Break rooms over there."

The little girl smiled a killer teeth gleam before spurring off.

The team smiled at her.  
"What?" she asked feeling as if he was going Scarlett

"Just something nice to see." Answered Gibbs taking a swig of his coffee.

"Oh, thanks." She turned back to a package putting it in another place to the rest.

Must be a birthday present Tony thought. BLUE though? Unless Laura likes blue? God I'll never get girls.

She returned to her seat with a smiling girl grinning at her. She was holding a mini café- POW and a load of Galaxy bars. Ziva smiled at the blonde pig tailed girl as she climbed onto her lap again.

The little girl slurped her way through her drink and ate all her chocolate bars.

"Don't tell Dmitri I had chocolate he gets jealous." She giggled

"Ok I won't" The team laughed at the scene before them.

"Better go to mum before she goes off," Laura spoke up "I'll send Dmitri down." She giggled

She disappeared up the stairs, around five minutes later a sad boy came down the stairs.

Ziva wheeled her seat to the centre of the desks looking concerned at the boy. He just stared at her.

"Everyone forgot." He stated.

She gestured for him to come over. As soon as she did she whispered in his ear,

"I didn't" she said simply.

The boy smiled at her pointing to under her desk. The twelve year old ran to the desk ripping the paper of the presents. He looked surprised to see computer games.

"I don't have a laptop."

She went back to her desk and looked at him

"Look at that wall…what's 2+2?" she asked

"4"

"Take four steps then" she said simply. "Turn 20 degrees"

He turned slowly to a small desk.

"What can you sit on?"

"A chair?"

"Go sit on it then" she started smiling.

The boy jumped with glee to see the high tech blue HP laptop with £200 on top

"THANKYOU Ziva! Why money?" he asked.

She smiled "Take you laptop over to special agent McGee and really smile and secretly hand him over the money and I'm sure he would happily sort out your laptop."

McGee smiled widely "Heh."

"Please." Asked the little boy smiling away

"Sure kid" answered McGee smiling at the boy

Tony stared at Ziva; He didn't expect that coming from her. He smiled and walked over to her. She smiled up at him. He lent down to her smiling as he gave her a quick passionate kiss. As they broke she kissed his cheek.

"ABOUT TIME" commented Gibbs smiling at the pair? Ziva stood up and hugged tony with him returning the embrace. She smiled up at him. While he held her close.

McGee laughed "You wait till Abby hears about this!"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other only fear was on their faces.

"Shoulda told Abby first…DiNozzo, David…" he pointed around the corner to an infuriated Abby. "Be ready for the wrath of what I call Abigail Scutto." Laughed Gibbs as Abby came charging towards them.


End file.
